Fluid dispensing systems may be used in conjunction with a variety of fluid sources. For example, certain systems may utilize fluid-filled cartridges that may contain liquid adhesives or sealants, such as caulk or silicone. Fluid dispensing systems utilized to dispense fluid from these fluid-filled cartridges may be configured in a variety of ways. For example, the fluid dispensing system may be configured as a manually-operated mechanical mechanism (e.g., such as a caulking gun). For instance, the mechanical mechanism may include, e.g., a ratchet-actuatable plunger that a user may manually advance through the base of the fluid-filled cartridge to dispense fluid to a worksite. As another example, the fluid dispensing system may be configured as an air-driven mechanism. For instance, the user may couple the air-driven mechanism to a pressurized air source, and, in response to a user activating the air source, the air source may drive a plunger through the base of the fluid-filled cartridge to dispense fluid to a worksite.